


Spoil Me With Loyalty

by crafti



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Gen, Multi, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, i'm so sorry @ everyone including myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crafti/pseuds/crafti
Summary: Still feeling guilty over the incident with Wolfwrath, Sword Knight and Blade Knight are determined to make it up to Meta Knight... so they take him out to dinner.





	Spoil Me With Loyalty

There was no use denying that Meta Knight had put on some weight since coming to Dream Land. 

It was inevitable, really; the side-effects of the simple pleasures and little luxuries he was never able to indulge in before. Sweet food, abundant food in general, restful sleeps and mostly peaceful days. It was slow, gradual, and certainly not intentional over the many years he spent waiting for his spark of hope to arrive. And yet, Meta Knight wasn't embarrassed about his size. To him, the extra fluff just meant that he'd survived harsh times, and he was all the better for it.

The war that took his comrades' lives may have been over, but that was not to say he didn't still have his own close calls. Holy Nightmare was still at large, and Kirby still required training. It was only yesterday when the Demon Beast Wolfwrath had stormed the castle, and he was forced to leave Kirby's fate in the hands of his subordinates after taking one of its paralyzing fangs to the forehead. 

Sword and Blade had disobeyed Meta Knight's last wishes to protect Kirby, and impulsively took off to avenge their lord instead. It had taken a scolding from Fumu to realize their mistake. Even though things turned out all right in the end, and Meta Knight had assured them that he knew their _hearts_ , at least, were in the right place—Sword and Blade weren't entirely convinced.

And standing at the storefront of Chef Kawasaki's restaurant with them, cape wrapped snugly around himself in the brisk night time air, Meta Knight really didn't know how they managed to talk him into this.

"We insist, sir," Sword said. "It's the least we could do!" Blade added. 

The pair knew better than anyone what it was like to have little food, having spent most of their lives as bandits. To them, a feast was truly the highest form of apology—and thanks for everything their lord had done for them. He'd given them a shot at redemption, a purpose, and a home. If that wasn't worth a simple dinner out, they weren't sure _what_ was.

"This is unnecessary, truly," Meta Knight said, though his tone lacked any true ire. He knew arguing would be pointless, because as serious to a fault as they were, once Sword and Blade set their minds on something, it was all but impossible to change them. And so Meta Knight let them walk him into the store, his natural curiosity getting the better of him. That, and he was a little hungry. Maybe he could just have a plate. _Maybe_ two. 

They were quickly greeted by the restaurant owner and chef himself, Kawasaki, who gushed over the honor of having Sir Meta Knight himself and his companions so much as _enter_ the place. His excitement only tripled when Sword told him that they wanted to _eat_ there, and he was off to the kitchen in a flash—but not before assuring them that he would close the restaurant just for them. Meta Knight appreciated the gesture, ever valuing his privacy.

Sword and Blade lead their lord to the coziest nook of the restaurant and took their seats as they waited for the food to be brought out. The pair sat on either side of Meta Knight on the same side of the booth, more habitual than anything. 

They didn't have to wait long. Soon there were plates upon plates of gourmet dishes piling up before the three knights, courtesy of a pair of Waddle Dees. Meta Knight had to admit, he was impressed. Everything looked delicious, and the aroma was getting to him. Perhaps he was hungrier than he thought he was. 

The Waddles Dees were gone as quickly as they came, and once he was absolutely sure of it, Meta Knight turned back to the table and slipped his mask up. He didn't want to come across overly eager, but Meta Knight thought it would be a shame to let such fresh food go cold, or anything but piping hot. Yes. Yes, that was it. Satisfied with his deduction, he reached for the knife and fork placed in front of him. 

That was, before he was stopped by Sword's hands. There was a time and place for Meta Knight's perfect table manners, but it wasn't here.

"Wait! Let _us_ feed you, sir," he said. "You just sit back and enjoy the food. Leave everything else to us!" Blade finished for him.

Meta Knight blinked a few times, taking a moment to process the implications of the gesture. He had never been in a position quite like this before. Sure, he was held in high regard by most everyone, but being revered was different from being, well, _doted_ on. "If... that would please you," he said tentatively. It was all a little strange, but he did trust them.

Blade took the initiative, and brought a heaping forkful of hot, savory pie up to Meta Knight's mouth. Meta Knight opened up for him, the scent further rousing his appetite, and he chewed thoughtfully. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little embarrassed to be fed like this, but by the stars, it was _good_. 

Sword then joined in, using another fork to dig in to the pie and fill Meta Knight's mouth with more sizable chunks. Meta Knight couldn't help but hum in contentment as he chewed and swallowed everything that was being given to him. It was _really_ good. He didn't usually consider himself a big or fancy eater—but with food this palatable, Meta Knight felt like he could eat the entire thing on his own.

And so he did.

The round knight blinked in disbelief as he stared down at the empty pie tin in front of him. And before he could attempt to make sense of how much he'd eaten in such a short amount of time, two forkfuls of cheesy, saucy pasta blocked his field of view. 

"Ah... mnn..."

Sword and Blade took turns feeding Meta Knight in perfect synchronization, cramming the lavish food into his mouth with gusto, pleased with their lord's compliance. Soon they had him packing away juicy roast meats, moreish potatoes, soft bread rolls and hearty rice, his belly slowly expanding to accommodate all of the heavy, carb-laden food he was filling up with.

Sword and Blade certainly couldn't help but notice their lord's swelling circumference. It didn't stop them from continuing to shovel food into his mouth as if on auto-pilot, but the pair were so fixated on Meta Knight's bloating body that they failed to notice his flustered face and cheeks bulging with food.

"M-Mmnnff," Meta Knight interjected, hoping it was enough to get their attention.

The two knights jerked back into reality at the sound. "Sorry, sir!" They exclaimed in unison. "We didn't realize how much we were, uh, feeding you at once," Sword added. They quickly lowered their forks, abashed, not knowing where to focus their attention as Meta knight attempted to chew and swallow the offending abundance of food in his puffy, rosy cheeks. If Sword and Blade were honest, it was refreshing to see their lord a little mussed for once—but the pair didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were if they were to both stare at him.

"Sword, Blade, I..." Meta Knight panted once he finally swallowed, "I am rather full..."

The pair took a brief glance at the smorgasbord in front of them, absorbing the fact that there were only a few plates of the feast left. Had he really eaten that much already? They glanced at Meta Knight, then to each other, and back at Meta Knight. He certainly looked it. Something inside them really didn't want to stop there, though. This was their best chance at amending their insubordination yesterday, and they were determined not to back down until they were absolutely, positively sure that their lord was satisfied. And nothing said satisfied like a heaping pile of empty plates and a big, stuffed belly.

"H-Here, let us..."

Meta Knight flinched in surprise when he felt the pair's hands on either side of his plump, full belly. "Th-That will not be necessary," Meta Knight tried to retort, though he quickly lost his will to as soon as the eager knights began massaging him in slow circles, instantly easing some of the discomfort caused by his overfilled stomach. "Oooh..."

The soft moans that filled the air made Sword and Blade feel rather proud of themselves. Hopefully, with the right kind of encouragement, Meta Knight would be able to finish off the course, and then some. They continued to rub him, encouraged by the way his eyelids drooped and his body shivered under their attentive touch, belly engorged and sensitive. They had never seen their lord react like this to anything before, so they must be doing _something_ right.

All their dutiful massaging payed off, as Meta Knight was soon able to clear rest of the course, every morsel packed away tightly within his largely bloated belly. 

Meta Knight reclined back into the seat, groaning softly as he dragged his hand to his belly and languidly rubbed himself. Sword and Blade took a moment to signal the Waddle Dees to bring out the desserts, before they were back to laving their attention on Meta Knight, overly eager to please.

"We'll take care of that, sir!" Sword said. Blade nodded. "Remember? Just leave everything to us!" 

Meta Knight _should_ have been embarrassed, as they gently brushed his hand away from his swollen belly and replaced it with theirs, but he was honestly rather appreciative of their help. At this point, he was far too stuffed to be giving himself belly rubs, and he found that they weren't as effective, anyway. After all, four hands were better than two, and there was increasingly more ground to cover—ground that he couldn't quite reach now. 

Meta Knight allowed his eyes to flutter closed as they tended to his overstuffed belly. By the stars, they were so good at this. And maybe it was thanks to the sheer amount of food he'd gorged himself on making him a little drowsy, but sitting back and being taken of for once... it was _nice_. After being a provider all his life, Meta Knight was concerned he may actually get used to this change of pace, and come to crave it.

When the dessert course came out, it was like he had been revitalized. Despite how clearly full to capacity he was, Sword and Blade were convinced nothing could come between their lord and the various treats before him. Cakes, pastries, sundaes, fresh fruit and chocolate fondue... Meta Knight's eyes glistened bright blue, and Sword and Blade had known him long enough to recognize the color as happiness. Considering his not-so-secret sweet tooth, they really should have known that the dessert course would be the main attraction. 

"It's all for you, sir," Sword prompted. "You deserve this," Blade egged on. "All this and more!"

Meta Knight certainly wasn't about to argue.

First were the assortment of pastries, and Meta Knight easily wolfed them each down one after the other. He inadvertently licked his lips, sticky and sweet. The sundae was next, and Sword spooned it to him while Blade fed him chocolate-dipped fruit in between mouthfuls of the ice cream, their teamwork impeccable as always. Frequent, muffled moans of approval escaped Meta Knight as his mouth was continuously stuffed with the various desserts. The only break he got was from the pint of warm, milky cocoa Blade was generously tipping down his throat every now and then, helping to wash down the indulgent treats Sword was still stuffing him with. His audible, greedy gulps were pleasing to their ears.

It was so good.

Everything was so, so good. The taste of the sweets, hitting the spot like nothing else. The devotion of his squires, the way they never let up massaging his ever-growing belly as he filled and filled. And the perhaps the most satisfying of all—the relinquishment of the self-control Meta Knight had burdened himself with for so many years.

The only thing left now was one, sinfully decadent chocolate cake.

Meta Knight was panting heavily now, his overloaded belly having grown so much that he was pressing up against the edge of the table. Naturally round as he was, Sword and Blade had to keep scooting further down the booth to allow him more room as he expanded. And sandwiched between them, Meta Knight was convinced he may actually get stuck in the booth, if he wasn't already. The thought both embarrassed and tantalized him. 

Sword took one hand off his lord's big, blubbery body and picked up one of the pieces of cake, the fork laying forgotten on the table.

"There's only a little left to go, sir," he purred.

Only a little left to go, Meta Knight wearily reiterated in thought. He supposed he could do that. It was less about how good the sweets tasted now, and more about not wanting to disappoint his squires. He opened his maw again, allowing them to hand-feed him. He ate much slower than before, stray beads of sweat appearing on his blue skin as he willed himself to gulp down the moist, heavy cake.

Stars, he felt _enormous_ —and he was. How did he let it come this far? Meta Knight shuddered to think about what would happen if there were trouble at the castle that night. Would he be able to fight like this? How would he even _explain_ the state he was in? _Oh, sorry, I was just pigging out down at Kawasaki's_? He didn't think so.

"P-Perhaps I am... getting too big," Meta Knight finally panted after getting down a few mouthfuls, squirming a little under his bulk. Even if they stopped now, he knew that getting up wouldn't be such an easy feat. "I've... never been so full..."

Blade hummed thoughtfully. "But it feels good when we do this, right?"

Agreeable, breathy moans spilled from Meta Knight's mouth as Sword and Blade felt up his hefty, wide circumference, kneading and massaging with just the right amount of pressure. They rightfully took that as a yes. 

And though the usually dominant, rational part of Meta Knight's mind was telling him that he was too full, too big, and no amount of blissful belly rubs would change those facts—the other part was telling him that it felt so good _because_ he was too full, he was too big. He reminded himself that this was something Sword and Blade did for him out of their own good will. He was allowed to enjoy it, wasn't he? Meta Knight swallowed his pride once more, if only so Sword and Blade would continue rubbing his belly.

It felt like an eternity before the second last slice of cake joined the rest inside of the globular knight's thoroughly, conspicuously stuffed stomach.

One slice left. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Sword... Blade..." Meta Knight groaned, " _full_..."

"This is the last one, sir," Sword soothed, gingerly patting his lord's profound roundness in encouragement. "We know you can do it," Blade said. "You're the greatest Star Warrior there is!"

Oh, they went there. Meta Knight stared down the last remaining slice of the chocolate cake through half-lidded eyes as it was brought up to his face. He'd ventured far and wide, slayed countless creatures of evil, and he couldn't even finish off the dinner his loyal subordinates treated him to? Pathetic, he spat at himself internally, pushing the gurgling protests of his tightly-packed gut to the back of his mind. He opened his mouth and hesitated for a moment before taking a particularly big bite, followed by two more, purposefully cramming the entire thing into his mouth so that he could gulp it down quickly and be done with it.

Victory never tasted so sweet. Or fattening, incidentally.

Sword and Blade's unanimous cheer only served to heighten Meta Knight's awareness of the undignified state he was currently in. Logically, he wanted to feel ashamed for making a pig of himself in front of his subordinates, but all he could think about was how impossibly full he was, and how... _good_ it felt. He had never, ever over-indulged like this before, let alone in front of anyone. 

Sword and Blade were far from minding.

"You did so well, Sir Meta Knight," Sword said, stroking his ego as well as his oversized, feast-filled belly. "Amazing," Blade murmured, not entirely sure if he was talking to Meta Knight, or his aforementioned belly. Probably both; he really had ballooned in size. With a stomach like that, it was instances like these that made it very clear to Sword and Blade that Meta Knight was one of _Kirby_ 's kind. They couldn't help but wonder what their connection was, but now was definitely not the time to ask. 

Right now, the two knights wanted nothing more than to keep their lord comfortable, and show their appreciation for what he did for them. It certainly wasn't every day that Meta Knight allowed himself to be overfed into a stupor. 

"Check, please!" Blade called, keeping one of his hands on Meta Knight's bloated body and idly rubbing him back and forth. Meta Knight grunted as he pulled his mask back over his face when one of the Waddle Dees came tottering out. It handed Blade a small piece of paper that simply had 'on the house!' written on it. Well, as grateful as Meta Knight was for Kawasaki's generosity and Sword and Blade's diligent care, he didn't fancy sitting around in the open for much longer—if he could help it, that is. Stars above, his mask was _tight_.

With gratuitous help from his squires, Meta Knight managed to squeeze himself out from the booth. "F-Forgive me," he blushed, out of breath. "This is just embarrassing..." 

"Don't apologize, sir! We're really glad about all this," Blade said, still holding on to Meta Knight as he collected himself. "That's right. If you hadn't finished everything, we wouldn't have felt like we truly made it up to you," Sword agreed on the other side of Meta Knight, patting down some of the creases that had formed on his cape. 

Meta Knight blinked. "Made... what up to me?"

"Uh. You know... yesterday. How we—we didn't listen to you, sir."

"Wait. _That_ is what this was all about?" Meta Knight asked, genuinely appearing a little shocked. Then, gradually, he started laughing. 

_Laughing_.

Sword and Blade exchanged glances and blushed at Meta Knight's unexpected reaction, feeling a little silly about it all now. Okay, so maybe a feast wasn't the _only_ way they could have made it up to him, but as they slowly made their way out of the store with their overstuffed, satiated and happy lord in tow, they sure thought it was the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS META KNIGHT LOOKS STRAIGHT UP CHUBBY IN THE ANIME. :']
> 
> I didn't write this with the 4kids voices in mind (despite using "Wolfwrath" _coughcough_ ), but if that's your preferred version, then I totally won't judge if you want to read it that way. I also realize that Kawasaki isn't supposed to be a good chef in the show, but for the sake of the fic... I'm giving him some Michelin stars. You're welcome, Kawasaki. 
> 
> I will admit I'm a little more shy posting this as opposed to my Smash stuff (because I feel like Smash fics are just kinda allowed to be weird as a general rule LET'S BE REAL) but WELP, I will do it for my fellow chubby borb appreciators out there, be it two or twenty.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
